


Who said murder can't bring people closer?

by Lunar_Moon_Butterfly



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Companionship, Crewmate (Among Us) - Freeform, Friendship, Imposter (Among Us) - Freeform, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Moon_Butterfly/pseuds/Lunar_Moon_Butterfly
Summary: This is my first story on Ao3, and I'm not very good at writing. This idea has been nagging at me for a few days, so I went ahead and wrote it.Fun Fact: This is based off of what happened via the game in real life, just with more fantasy elements sprinkled in. I have no idea if this story will convey what I want, so don't expect too much.
Kudos: 6





	Who said murder can't bring people closer?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, and I'm not very good at writing. This idea has been nagging at me for a few days, so I went ahead and wrote it.  
> Fun Fact: This is based off of what happened via the game in real life, just with more fantasy elements sprinkled in. I have no idea if this story will convey what I want, so don't expect too much.

When Ellie got her first mission on the Skeld, she thought it would be easy. After all, the spacesuits were colorful, and they were allowed to wear hats and keep their pets with them. She never expected the Imposters, or the murders. 

After the first appearance of the Imposters, MIRA declared that you had to be referred to as the color of your suit. "To make any deaths less personal," they had said. Everyone was assigned a color and a number. Ellie was Pink #6682. She found relief in wearing one of her favorite colors. It made things easier for her.

The first time she encountered an Imposter was on a routine mission from Outpost #13VH-7 to Polus for a supply drop off. She hadn't known there was an imposter on board until the first body was found. Everyone was suspicious of each other. Yellow looked grim, she had found the body in Electrical. Blue was killed. Ellie honestly didn’t remember much from that first meeting, just the terror of potentially dying. That mission they had found the single Imposter, Lime, and managed to eject them without much fanfare. The crew all got different assignments, and parted ways without saying anything.

The first time Ellie met Cyan was just a normal mission. When an imposter inevitably struck, Cyan was initially suspicious of her. He had voted to eject her, but thankfully she wasn’t ejected. The two did not get along. Cyan was always wary of her, for reasons she didn’t know. MIRA assigned them mission after mission together, and eventually they got to know each other. She learned that his name was Alpharius, and that he was born on Outpost #73TT9. Eventually, they were able to call each other friends, always sticking together to do tasks. They would back each other up, and more times than not, his solid logic led to many imposters being outed and ejected. She never expected him to also be an Imposter.

The day she found out, she was rightfully shocked. The person she had gone on countless missions with, was what MIRA was trying to destroy. She decided she didn’t care though, as she was the only one he would never kill.


End file.
